


Before he kills and after he died 殺戮的前夕，死亡之後

by kakakc



Category: Sicario (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, M/M, mostly just filling in the gaps within the 2 movies, quite tame
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakakc/pseuds/kakakc
Summary: Alejandro Gillick曾經擁有過日常，在成為毒販和幫派還有各國政府僱用的殺手前。





	Before he kills and after he died 殺戮的前夕，死亡之後

Alejandro Gillick曾經擁有過日常，在成為毒販和幫派還有各國政府僱用的殺手前。

華雷斯是他出生成長的地方，即使被冠為墨西哥的謀殺之都，每天早晨就像所有沙漠地區的城市一般平凡，帶著一些涼意，汗水卻總會隨著不知不覺升溫的日晝爬上眉間和額角、凝聚於腋下和蝴蝶骨之間，沿著脊骨流下，宛如淺淺的河流。

他還在稅務處當督察時會趁著午休時間回家用膳。窗戶總是大開著，當他打開家門仍能聽見街上此起彼落的繁忙。廚房正傳來妻子忙碌的聲音，他會把女兒從房間午睡的被窩中抱起來，拉著她的小手一起比彼此名字的手語，猶如玩手指布偶一般。他把女兒安頓好在餐桌前的嬰兒椅中，然後走進廚房裡，從後給妻子一個擁抱，她也許會因為他身上的汗味回給他一個不太讚許的眼神，也或許會給他一個伴隨著微笑的吻，無論是哪一種，最後他都得幫忙把做好的菜端出去。

然後妻子會拿著裝好溫牛奶的玻璃瓶走向同樣雀躍興奮的女兒，這時她倆的笑容比正午的太陽還要燦爛耀目，旁觀的他不忍打斷她們。妻子的父母都是聾啞人士，所以當他們的女兒出生不久後確定同為聾啞時他們並不傷心也不意外，只需把他們對她的愛都投注在表情、眼神和身體上，就能傳遞給她。

（他已經不會再夢見一家人團圓的景象了。）

※

Alejandro在Kate Macer的目光和她所持的槍口下走出公寓的範圍外。

對街停著一輛車窗漆成黑色的房車，他穿過馬路，靠近時車窗緩緩降下，坐在駕駛席上戴著墨鏡的Matt Graver正看著他與及遠處的Kate。

Matt那傢伙還掛起笑容朝她揮了揮手，像個老朋友般無害地跟她打招呼。

Alejandro順著方向再回頭看了一眼，即使已隔上一段不短的距離，他依然能夠看到站在露台上的Kate怔住，震驚之餘還有恐懼和憤怒，掙扎了好一陣子才見她艱難地把槍降下，轉身走回進屋內，遠遠也能聽見窗門被用力拉上的聲音。

Alejandro只是繞過車子坐上副駕駛席，順道把有著Kate Macer簽名的文件甩到Matt的胸口上。

Matt依然掛著那個狼一般的笑容，看都沒看就把對折的文件收進口袋裡，像是不經意地問：「我看到她追出露台拿槍指著你，只差沒當下轟掉你的腦袋，你對她說了什麼？」

Alejandro沒有回答，側頭看著窗外陷入了沉思，Matt也沒放心上，只是聳了聳肩便發動起車子。

一路上是兩人熟悉的沉默，直到Alejandro突然開口說：

「她害怕哭泣的時候讓我想起我的女兒。」

駕駛在高速公路上的Matt連眉頭也沒皺一下，只是從駕駛席投來近乎同情的眼神，彷彿在說：你不能看見每個比你年輕的女生就想起你的女兒。

「戀父情結的相反叫什麼？」Matt打趣地問。

Alejandro無視對方的調侃，時間彷彿仍停留在剛剛入侵的公寓、那小小的起居室裡。

「……我把槍指著她的下巴，告訴她我會協助她完成自殺。」

Matt回想了一下：「上次你還直接朝她胸口開槍呢，至少這次你有問她一下……嗯，怪不得她那麼想轟掉你的腦袋，她有太多想要向你報復的理由了。」

老實說就算Alejandro扣下板也還在計劃之內，他們此行的目的只需要確保Kate Macer不會做成困擾，她活著或死去對於上頭來說沒什麼分別。

「那是因為我們從小就教導她於體制內生存，然而我們打從一開始就沒有打算根據遊戲規則來進行這行動。」

Alejandro抬首看著Matt把車子靠向右行車線，駛離高速公路，跟隨著不遠處的軍用飛機場指示牌方向前進。

Matt聳了聳肩接道：「所以她是人類，活在文明裡，而我們是文明以外的野獸。」

他們是獵人和獵人的狗，而她是過於接近狼的領地而被撕咬著腳踝拖進野外之地的犧牲品。

戰爭中人或動物皆無法倖免，儘管會被記載和報導的死傷總是人類，因為死去的野獸連名字也沒有。誰都逃不過殺掠也逃不過死亡，生活不過就是在殺戮和死亡之間短暫的竭息而己。

他們幾乎能夠同時想像Kate會對他們撕吼出別用這種歪理來給他們的行為作藉口，但他們同樣清楚她和他們最根本的差異──她是被馴養於人類社會中的一員，即使被傷害、被背叛，仍無法完全拋棄那套深植於她內心對正義和法治的信仰，因為那是築構她所知的世界的一切。若然她選擇放棄這更高的理念，便等同於把自己流放於野蠻之地。

於是野獸把人類圈養在城市裡，而野狼依舊橫行在荒野。

車子經過檢查後直接駛進停機坪，那裡停靠著屬於中情局名下的私人飛機。兩人下車後自後尾廂取出隨身行李，一貫遠行的準備，前往另一個地點，因為總有下一個需要被抹殺掉的存在。

Kate Macer的名字自此沒再被提起。

（就像他們不曾與她相遇，她再也不會踏入他們的世界之中。）

※

加入中情局以來，Matt Graver花了大部份時間在墨西哥與及哥倫比亞大大小小的城市執行近百項行動，有失敗也有成功的，還好成功的佔大多數。從執行到領導、從卒子到將領，實戰的經驗加上擅長策劃的頭腦讓他在中情局內爬上一定的職位。

當他終於獲得許可，能接觸一定程度的國家安全機密之時，得知美國政府私底下和南美最大的販毒犯罪組織交汲、合作，意圖控制邊境周遭一帶的犯罪就似乎是再理所當然不過的一種手段。他和所有知情人士一樣毫無困難地便接受了這樣的事實。畢竟現實難搞的事情太多，世界總是一團亂的，而大部份人都只是想混一口飯吃而己，能夠生存下去就可以了。

壓力？當然還是有的，政黨更替、上司換過幾任，爛事也有不少。Matt的工作不算特別討喜，總是得替在任的高層想一些鑽法律漏洞的點子來解決當前的燙手山芋，但也因為主職處理台面下的事情而獲得不少好處、私下撈到一點油水也不會被過問或留難，所以他並不特別抗拒。

這期間他還離過兩次婚，兩任都有孩子，子女成年前他的薪金有一半以上皆用在每個月底準時轉帳過戶的兩筆撫養金。

從婚姻的墳墓裡爬出來後他便開始不修邊幅、直接穿著涼鞋上班，不再假裝年過半百的自己在異性眼中還有性吸引力──說到底那不過是維持自尊與虛榮心的假象而己。剛好那陣子他升職了，說不定也是原因之一。畢竟眾所周知到了這種年紀，樣貌和身材也許依舊是交際市場上重要的一項本錢，但當地位和權力夠穩固之時，外貌就不過是國王的新衣、用來自欺欺人罷了。

Matt曾嘗試過和兒女們保持聯絡，幾次應酬式尷尬而冷淡的晚飯後他便放棄，話不投機。每次總是會在餐桌上扯到政治話題，讓他認清年代阻隔之間他們實在沒有多少共通點：對於近乎潮流一般的左傾意見他大多嗤之以鼻，若然他提起自己過往的經歷只會換來受不了的白眼。老實說他不太確定他想要挽回什麼，畢竟看著眼前這些流著他的血液、有著他的基因的年輕人，他很清楚自己是源頭、是始作俑者，因為他曾經以為自己會是一個稱職的父親。

──Matt有時看著Alejandro，他沒想過問對方當父親的感想，但他猜想對方如果不是過度保護的類型大概就是那種沉默寡言又喜怒無常、令周遭的人不管大人或小孩皆戰戰兢兢的對象。畢竟他看過對方能夠面不改色毫不猶疑地朝毒梟的家眷包括小孩扣下板。

說到底他也許只是感嘆自己的人生，帶著一絲絲近乎懊悔的想法：當他到達退休的年紀時，大概無法成為大部份人想像中的那種有錢人，可以在一般假日睡到午後自然醒，然後到高級餐廳吃頓豐盛悠閒且奢侈的早午餐；不會有長週末去國家公園處露營、暑假時則陪同子女孫兒一家去邁亞密的海邊或彿羅里達的迪士尼樂園。

過去幾年他的週末大部份時候和幾十個同僚擠在吉普車上顛簸地穿過南部的邊境──美國人對於公路旅行的浪漫想像終止的地方，畢竟另一邊的國度裡，街道間滿是堆積如山的屍體和毒品。他們抱著槍技一如生命本身，沓無人煙的公路上只有迎面而來沸騰的沙塵和熱風。

一切顯得如此空曠。

然而在這濛糊的地帶裡，再廣闊的距離也變得狹窄，容不下國與國之間永無止盡的拉鋸與鬥爭。

這就是他的工作，也是他生活的絕大部份。

（若然他對自己足夠坦誠，他得承認這其實已是他的全部。）

※

每次出各種特殊任務如果剛好遇上需要向他人介紹Alejandro Gillick，Matt Graver習慣把他稱作為自己的獵犬（bird dog）──專門替獵人把射落的鳥找回來那種訓練有素的狗。

Matt的語氣總是帶著一點沾沾自喜，近乎故意招人厭、惹麻煩一般，非常符合美國人的刻板印象，那種與生俱來的優越自信和高人一等。即使他倆彼此皆知他的真正主僱是Medellín而非美國政府，但這不防礙Matt炫耀和吹噓。

Alejandro也見怪不怪，大多裝作沒聽見，或故意站得遠遠的。他不怎樣介意，但也不會覺得舒服，所以他保持距離。

Matt的拍擋是Steve Forsing，兩個都是同類型的人，滑溜得不得了。硬要說為什麼Alejandro比較習慣和Matt合作的話，大概是因為Steve的垃圾話比較多，而Matt則在沒人搭話時會適時閉嘴，只餘下他們兩人時總是沉默居多。除了任務內容外一句閒聊也沒有，那更令人自在。

在那些爛酒店和路邊旅館裡，他們會租一間房間，除了為了省公費外，總有一人得醒著看守，或者兩人都睡不著時，任由電視上的半夜廣告作為背景的安眠曲。工作期間他們不會蠢得去召妓，如果Steve也在的話大概會慫恿他們去脫衣舞孃酒吧或夜總會放鬆一下，偶然他們幾個會一起去喝一杯，但大部份時候獨處的時間更吸引人。

活到這把年紀，慾望成了最後的想法。

整天在泥沙和血肉間打滾，還能有性衝動的大多是荷爾蒙旺盛的年輕人，那些人也往往在戰場上成為過早喪命的靈魂，要不然回去也只是拼砌起來的碎片：復健也無法完全幫助斷肢和夢魘、還有創傷後遺症、演變成酒精和藥物成癮，然後被貼上長期病患和殘疾的標籤，最後只剩下各種無處發洩的怒意，也許是轉嫁到家人和政府的負纍、或成為被同情可憐的對象、連自己也唾棄的對象。

這就是想像和現實的差距。

大部份人總是以為自己想要的是性──畢竟這是從小到大他們被灌輸的想法，無論是藏在床下的黃色雜誌或掛在門後的月曆女郎；然而那只是想像裡的需要，性幻想總是比真正的性更好。色情影片備受歡迎不無道理，隔著螢幕畫面，自己解決比起什麼都更方便又具有效率，不用在意床伴審視的目光或迎合對方的想法，於想像裡不需要向任何人交待或解釋，無需懼怕錯置的好感或最原始的羞恥。

當真實的肉體出現在眼前，垂垂老矣的身體和生理可沒有那麼仁慈，讓一個年過半百的男人只因為有妙曼身軀的女人就能勃起。藥物挺有效的，畢竟是化學作用。那短暫的發洩過後多半蒼白而空虛，不過這對大部份人來說已經足夠，因為沒有人真的想要更多。擁有更多失去更多，這是最基本的道理，每個人心底裡都懂，只是不甘心地一再嘗試，以為自己會找到所謂的唯一。大部份人不是早已錯失唯一，就是不會遇上，或不曾存在過。

畢竟生活的片段瑣碎得記不起來，人和物早已於指間如流沙般溜走。腰間的槍枝和子彈一如飾品，無名指上可有可無的婚戒隨時隨地就能摘下，彷彿就能藉此忘記過去。亡妻或前妻，都不過是見證他們的愚蠢和自以為是，家眷成為了他們的徽章，因為交火間犧牲的總是她們。

也許是這樣的原因，Alejandro一再夢見Kate Macer站在露台上，持著槍對著他。

夢裡他總是轉過背，篤定她無法扣下板，提步離開之時便被一槍射殺。他難以致信地看著胸口蔓開的深紅血花，烏黑深沉如黑洞，倒下之時便猛然醒過來，發現自己仍然是在某一間沒有名字的路邊旅館房間內，盯著天花板卻什麼也看不見。

Kate的沉默一再讓他想起他的女兒。兩者的眼神重疊了，只因兩人都被他拖進這個暴力的世界裡。她們所受的折磨讓他想起自己加諸在他人身上一樣的事。

他有時候忍不住想，聾啞的女兒在受虐至死的過程中無法發出聲音，說不定是好事。

當這個念頭出現之時，猶如每一次驚醒，他總是差不住乾嘔。

Matt多數會在這個時候和他交替值班。Alejandro從洗手間出來時會發現對方已經躺回去自己的床上爭取最後幾個小時的睡眠。

Alejandro會離開房間，天色多半已經發白，宛如一場永不休止的戲劇，只是晝夜更替的背景換幕而己。墨西哥和美國在這一刻沒有任何差別。他會在那樣的清晨充許自己抽一根煙，多數是從Matt的外套口袋處取來的，然後在一呼一吸之間讓自己慢慢回到眼前真實的地獄裡。

（像他們能成功入睡一回已經是一次勝利。）

※

Matt幾次去Alejandro在哥倫比亞的安全屋找他時總有衝動順道給他添置點什麼，畢竟那裡連一張像樣的桌子也沒有。

──只是想想而己，他可不會符諸實行。

反倒是時間充許的話，他會帶上外吃，既可用公費報帳不吃白不吃，他自己也需要吃飯，還不用一個人吃那麼無聊。Alejandro從沒表現出反對，他就當對方也接受這種安排了。

他們多數沉默地用餐，吃得七七八八才開始聊正事；Matt也許會順道燃起第一根菸，談下一趟任務的目標、許可的行動範圍、需要多少槍械和武器、能動用多少人員作陸空支援等等。Matt交出上頭的要求，也許只有名字也或許只有數字，Alejandro專注地聆聽，間中會提問理清細節，衡量過風險確定接受後，兩人便繼續討論至深夜，在幾罐啤酒的幫助下分析最符合成本的策略、草擬出計劃的雛型，到最後煙灰缸堆滿了被遺忘的菸頭。

Matt很早便聽說過名為sicario的都市傳說。第一次和Alejandro接洽前，到手的情報和檔案描繪出再理想不過的人選：土生土長的墨西哥在地人，前檢察官，有法律和經濟背景，家人被毒梟殺害後轉投Medellín的懷抱。如果他夠老實他會直接跟對方說這可真是有點老土的橋段，但同時他又無法阻止自己想要見証這一場注定要發生的復仇悲劇。

畢竟私仇總是可以讓一個人變得更容易被利用和控制。

中情局尤其擅長這一方面，假借毒梟之手，他們創造了一個又一個sicario。這當中並沒有什麼非黑即白的理念存在著。正義和邪惡不過是比較下的概念差異，原則和規律總隨著當前政治形勢而改變。重點是達到目標。

而那些新聞上能夠報導的利害關係永遠不會提及像他和Alejandro這種於地面走動的流蟻。對於他們這種傭兵來說最後還是當下的生或死，所以他們不會過於糾結道德倫理。畢竟國家亦是生活的一部份，不可逃離的一部份；Matt很清楚自己是愛國的，自己既是守護體制的一部份，體制也是依靠他作為一員將之實行。

而Alejandro──更正，每一個sicario都是體制內的一顆棋子而己。

這相輔相成的合作關係是工作的一部份，也是生活的一部份。

（至少他是這樣認為的，他們很篤定對方清楚彼此背後的一切，所以終於到達必須分道其鑣的那一天，不會令人感到操手不及，不會有任何誤會或被背叛的錯覺，更不會有不捨。）

※

Alejandro從不刻意隱暪過去，但也不會主動和他人說起。任何對他的背景略有耳聞的人多數都會落下一樣的結論：他是為了私人恩怨而自願給哥倫比亞毒梟還有美國人當獵犬的。

這似乎理然當然，畢竟打從中情局代表美國政府開始僱用邊境另一邊的殺手之時，法律早以被拋諸腦後。離開墨西哥前往哥倫比亞，加入Medellín更是最快能夠向殺害他妻女的毒梟報復、以眼還眼的捷徑。

再說和美國合作至少可以確定收入豐厚，Alejandro像大部份墨西哥人如此說服自己。年輕時他無何避免地思考過一樣的問題：如果生在國境的另一邊，是不是會有不一樣的人生？不少人渡過了邊界試圖尋找體驗。有些人客死異鄉、有些則不再回來，答案從未接近過真相。

參加過幾次行動後他便摸清了這個所謂世界之首的國家的做法：美國人的手段和其他國家以至犯罪組織相差無幾。和中情局合作久了更讓他不止一次懷疑過自己說不定就是對方塑造出來的棋子，包括他妻女的死，美國是否也參與其中──答案近乎是呼之欲出的，發生在這世上不同角落相似的悲劇，背後必然有誰牽扯著絲線。

他曾經想像過如果他直接問Matt會得到怎樣的答案，但他太肯定Matt不會回答所以從沒有提起。沒有一個美國人會蠢得告訴他真相，而如果真相如他想像一般，他不太確定他會做出什麼。

至少Matt會在窗上貼一張便利紙、還會給他掛一通電話告知他最後的選擇，比起大部份可以輕易便脫身、連頭也不回的美國人來說已經超出他的預期了。他們之間存在著某種默契，即使並非真心需要但依然日積月纍而成。這很難形容。不同的語言和成長背景，差異很大但人生練歷上卻又著相似之處。至少可以確定的是技能上他們有著共通點，殺戮和狩獵的方式和策略，當然實戰來說Alejandro比Matt好，這一點誰也不會有爭議。

就像走進那荒漠下盤生的地道，黑暗裡曲折橫生，連挖出這些隊道的人也不知道有多少條死路、永遠在變遷的地圖和沒有紀錄的盡頭。但最後他們還是在同一個盆口處碰上了，且決定並肩而行。沒什麼偉大的理由，但至少足夠他們求生下去。

有時候Alejandro不禁思考做成生存於兩者之間的人對立的原因是否語言的關係。但同時能說流利西班牙語和英語的人彼彼皆是，所以並非無法理解，而是即使知道對方的希望卻仍提槍將之抹殺掉。

那是如此難以跨越的人性，妻子和女兒教曉他聲音並非唯一交流和溝通的方式，他在寂靜中獲得更多。

他曾經相信法律，妻女死亡後他才學懂另一種生存的方式，屬於只有復仇和殺戮為目標的人生。那樣的日常猶如行走在沙漠上，暴風雨總是忽然而至，日間乾燥悶熱，夜深之時卻又冰冷無比。

在這法外之地、荒漠和山野之間，邊界早已濛糊不清。

那些圍繞著邊境想要蓋高牆的政府足以阻礙什麼、那些挖地道的毒梟和人蛇在越過疆界後又能得到什麼。人們可曾跨過那道鴻溝，總是在那裡流連的他們又算什麼。

說到底也許並非誤解，然而種種單一的理由依然無法解釋，無論是膚色或國藉、歷史和文化差異、既得利益還是必須不停擴展的控制，最後剩下的只有生活本身的惡意──想要活著的純綷惡意。

（所以他們淪為野獸和孤狼，流放在境與境之間。）

※

老實說親眼看見Alejandro被一個寂寂無名的少年射殺的那一刻，Matt並不應該感到意外，畢竟他曾經預想過終有一天也許得親手從後送對方一程。

他們見識過太多死亡，以為這次也會一樣。他還給對方警告，讓對方選擇，因為他們很清楚活著就是這樣日復一日、各自做需要做的事：作出決擇，然後承擔後果。

那一通電話的目的不過如此：道別和再見。

就像黑暗中，夜視鏡裡亮起生命的顏色，象徵熱源的白色，看著生命發出光芒然後消逝倒下，每轉一個角落都是死亡潛伏的陷阱。

結果一切完全走樣。

真正讓Matt操手不及的是自己的反應。

坐在直昇機上，他和一眾部隊成員從遠處看著畫面，審判一般，又更像一場屠宰的慶典。Alejandro是一頭被補獲的野獸，雙手反縛在背後，頭上套著布袋，跪在地上，被圍觀、被毆打。火光搖晃出巨大的影子，一大群人邊叫囂著邊催促少年開槍。

那種距離不會聽到槍聲，但少年的身體因為後座力微微一晃的動作，緊接著那跪著的身影倒下，揚起一陣塵土的畫面還是叫他呼吸一窒。連坐在他旁邊的Steve也不禁低咒了一句，接著說還好這不是出自美國的手。Matt無法否定這說法，卻又無法假裝自己不被眼前畫面動搖，更別提恕氣幾乎壓抑不住，他當下只想下去掃射那一群圍繞著屍體的傢伙。

緊接下來的數十個小時Matt一直能感到胸口沉重還有雙手麻痺的感覺，他幾乎恐懼地想這是否中風的前夕。這情況一直持續到第二天的清晨。

他先把仍然震驚受創到無法說話作出反應的女孩救出送返基地作人質保護，然後折回，還好在離邊境不遠的路邊找到失血過度早已昏迷過去的Alejandro。令人難以致信。好樣的，這傢伙竟然能撐到這麼遠，還搶了一輛車。Matt毫不意外如果他沿著對方留下的血路會找到一具又一具的屍體。

他把他摃回去，在邊境不遠的醫院急症室待了一晚，然後轉到另一間醫院觀察不滿一週便匆匆離開。他跟當地德洲警方借用一間安全屋才不至於太快驚動到中情局的高層。算了，做到這種地步Matt已經近乎半放棄地想，到時候總可以拉關係和人脈把事情蓋過去，只要損害控制在範圍之內又能製造出有利益可圖的假象，他有信心可以說服上頭。

剛回到安全屋不久Alejandro曾經清醒過一陣子，當他認出Matt時便立即抓住對方的衣領，就像一頭垂死掙扎的狼，咬牙切齒地對他說的第一句話是：

「待我康復過來後，你得幫我找到那個狗狼養的小子。」

Matt知道他是指那個敢在他臉上開洞的男孩。即使Alejandro半張臉被繃帶掩蓋，Matt仍能從對方眼中讀到熟悉不過的恨意。

Alejandro抓得他死緊，垂首喘著氣，顯然這樣簡單的拉扯已經用盡了剛醒來的力氣。然而Matt能感到對方抓著他的雙手正在用力，彷彿終於被痛楚征服一般。而Matt只好讓自己分心，留意到對方指甲間仍留有紅色的痕跡，血已經乾透，像年代久遠佈滿裂痕的雕塑一般，顏色如紅土一般暗啞的血塊。

Alejandro足夠清醒，他知道自己就這樣死掉的話對Matt或美國政府來說更為方便，Matt沒有義務更沒有責任回頭來救他。捱過了妻女之死後，他更沒必要為了自己而撐下去。然而陷入對方粗糙的皮膚裡的指尖正隨著痛苦而不斷用力，那磨人的鈍痛，伴隨著混亂的呼吸，急速得幾乎得聽見動脈的跳動。接觸的地方開始升溫，灼人如火。彷彿能藉著這樣直接的接觸而把感受傳遞出去，包括一切憤怒、仇恨、恐懼、痛苦、活著

──對、這才是活著。

他們在死亡過後而終於理解到生存的真正意義。

因為只有活著才能感受到這麼多的痛楚，舌尖的苦澀，也許是藥的關係。然而四肢和胸口還有那無法化為言語的揪緊，把他拉進深淵。

Alejandro閉上眼，在失去意識前突然感受到死亡是何其溫柔又仁慈的存在。

──他無何避免地一再想起他的妻子和女兒，他無法停止想著她們，卻又為她們不曾看過這樣的他而鬆一口氣，即使他知道代價是她們的死亡。

（而他能夠代替她們繼續活在這地獄裡，承受所有活著的痛苦。）

※

Alejandro活過來，半張臉是疤，補回臉上的洞聽說用上了身體其他部位的皮膚，他不知道是不是Matt只是開玩笑，他不怎麼記得也不怎樣在意細節。

花了近一年的時間才勉強算是完全康復過來，而Matt依言替他找到了那個小子，名字叫作Miguel，才十六歲，在他們眼中和初生兒一般。監視了好幾天後他們鎖定了在美國境內那間離Miguel家不遠、常常蹺課造訪的購物商場，Alejandro知道絕對能讓這小子認出自己的地點。

當Alejandro作準備，套上襯衫和很久沒穿上的黑色西裝外套之時，坐在一旁彷彿很無聊在翻著報紙的Matt突然說：「那小子在幫派間爬上了很不錯的位置，我們需要內部的線眼。」

「而你覺得那小鬼能夠勝任？」Alejandro整理著袖口，並挑了挑眉。

「他可是能夠把你轟掉半張臉，」那是連聯邦調查局的Kate Macer都沒做到的事，而這個才剛滿十五歲的少年一年前已經做到了。Matt決定不說出這一句，卻聳了聳肩另外補充，「再說他的優勢是墨西哥裔兼擁有美國公民的身份。」

Alejandro引不住勾起嘴角，罕見的一笑，諷刺的孤度，檢查了一遍槍枝然後將之收到腰後。

他們駕車前往目的地，期間Alejandro突然想到如果他的女兒還活著，大概跟他正要找的年輕人差不多年紀。

而這次他會扣下板。不同於Kate Macer，因為他不多不少還是希望她能活下去，所以他只要求她守口如瓶；可是這個幾乎殺掉他的孩子就不需要他的仁慈了。

當他向少年招手，而少年不能不答應成為sicario之時，Alejandro已經向他扣下了板。

兩人分頭走進那個不算擠擁卻還是有著一定人流的商場裡。購物、娛樂和吃喝，再平常不過的一個下午。

Alejandro直接前往那間Miguel常去的店鋪後門，而Matt則坐在美食廣場的一角點了快餐。

他們觀察著這商場裡大部份的人進行著日常的食衣住行，而他們隨時可能掏出藏著的槍技把這一切平和的表象輕易破壞摧毀。然而他們同樣相信他們的存在還是有其意思，他們的行動是為了拯救更多的人而殺死一些人。就像每個國家和政府對其人民所說的謊言一般。

所以他們坐在原地，等待獵物步入陷阱，自投羅網。

（他們是潛行進人群中的狼，在殺戮和死亡之間伺機行事。）

2019.06.30


End file.
